


What Happens Next

by TheNomadGold



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Relationship Development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title speaks for itself. We find that Brienne and Jaime have run off together to "get Sansa back from The Hound".<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pressure

Brienne

Brienne could not fall asleep. They had been on the road all day, and though her whole body screamed of soreness, she lie on the damp earth floor and stared up at the darkened sky, the stars. She waited until she was sure that she heard the low humming of Jaime's deep breaths. He's asleep, good . Then she rose. I can't do this. It's not right, she thought. Tears started to fall. Uncontrollable .

Here he was, the Kingslayer Lady Stoneheart so desperately wanted, half a day away on foot . Brienne was leading Jaime straight to the slaughterhouse. 

She looked over at him now and sighed through her tears. She lingered for another moment, and once sure he was asleep, she maneuvered over to his side, ever closer . 

Seeing Jaime so close up made Brienne's heart stop. He really is beautiful. Both inside and out, if only parts of the past could be erased. Brienne lowered herself closer, smoothing his golden locks back as she went so that her lips were parallel to his, almost as if they were about to kiss. She gave him one. She then bent down towards his ear and whispered softly "You're my first". This made her cheeks turn beet red, but no one else noticed . They were after all alone in the woods. My Jaime. This brought fresh tears . Brienne broke away quickly her sobs almost loud enough to wake him. She had put it off long enough, but it had to be done. She went back to her saddle bag and pulled out the butchers knife. Forgive me, Jaime , she thought.


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to ruin what happens next, just read! I know I have plenty of editing to do ;-)

Jaime

I'm in a dream. It's, it's so peaceful. I, I think I'll stay for a while. Light, that light there it's so bright and shiny, like the gold of my phantom hand. And the water is blue, so blue, it reminds me of someone, someone I've lost, someone I've found, someone, someone...

Jaime felt something, something light as a feather cross his lips. It tickled. Damned wind he thought. Then, from far away he heard the blue water whisper to him and then the waves started to crash and crash again louder and louder and...

Jaime opened his eyes, a water droplet seeping into one of them making him blink back tears. Disoriented, Jaime could still hear the waves crashing, except it wasn't waves. It was human. Jaime rolled sideways and saw a tall figure sitting on the ground not ten feet away. Brienne. She's crying. Now widely awake and concerned, Jaime rose to his feet, wobbling slightly, and strode up behind her. Jaime saw it before she could finish the act. With his good hand,he caught Brienne's right arm. Her right hand was holding a butchering knife, still threatening to puncture her left wrist. 

"Brienne please no ! What are you doing? By the gods woman! Have you completely lost your mind?!?". She was still pressing as hard as she could to break his grasp. The knife was starting to sink into skin. It would not be long til it hit vein. 

"Let me go Jaime. I...I can't do it!" she yelled. 

"Killing yourself is not the way my lady. Please tell me what's bothering you. " 

Brienne locked eyes with him. "You!", she spat.

This stung Jaime's heart. 

"Me? I am the reason you want to die. My God, am I that awful wench? If so, I will leave you be for the rest of your..."

"No." Her grip had softened. While distracted, Jaime pulled the blade from her hand. He then took both of her hands inside of his and rubbed them together to get her cold skin warm .

 

Brienne tried to control her sobs. "I, I don't know what to do. I've made another oath."

"Is that all? It must be pretty challenging if your thinking about...who gave you an oath?"

 

"Lady Stoneheart" Brienne replied.

"Funny name", Jaime chuckled.

No Jaime, it's not actually. Brienne's solemn face spoke volumes. "You would know her in her first lifetime as Lady Catelyn Stark. "

"Come again? "

"Catelyn Stark is alive Jaime."

"Oh, well this does change things dramatically. We must be quick about finding the girls don't give up hop..."

Brienne yanked Jaime by his good arm so that he was faced with her raging blue eyes. Her grip was rock solid. "You stupid man, you can't see it still? ... I'm taking you to Catelyn Stark on her orders."

Jaime swallowed hard. "Whaa, what? "

Brienne released her tight grip on his arm, and placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes, warm now, still locked on his . 

"I am so sorry Jaime. I didn't know what to do at the time it was either we were all hanged, or bring you to her." 

Jaime stared off as for the first time comprehending the situation at hand. 

"You see now ! I have taken an oath to bring you to what I am sure will be your death! And I, I..." The sobs returned. Brienne lunged for the knife, now lying by Jaime's side, but on instinct Jaime pushed it away from her reach. 

"You, you were you were going to kill yourself to get out of an oath, to, to..."

"To protect you Jaime. It was the only way. You and Lady Stoneheart would never have to cross paths, if it weren't for me ." Brienne looked down in her lap. " Besides, I had another oath to protect."

 

Jaime looked at her intently, wondering how this woman was all of a sudden burdened with so many oaths. 

For the first time, Brienne laughed. "I'm talking about our friendship Jaime! Our trust!"

Her crooked smile was all Jaime needed to come back from his grave mood. He laughed with her, but she quickly became quiet. "I'm supposed to take you to death's doors. I can't do it. "

 

Jaime sat quietly soaking up the whole situation. They were silent for a good while. Every now and then he glanced at Brienne. Her face in the moonlight was splotchy red. And she looked like she could use more than a good sleep. Finally , Jaime spoke,

"Oath Keeper, I think you can still keep your name and I my life. "

Brienne raised her head slightly.

Jaime leaned in close. "I've got a plan." 

Those blue eyes he loved grew wide.


	3. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More edits to come later. Enjoy for now! Will probably combine chapters in the end, as they're quite short :)

Brienne 

We have it all planned out. If everything goes as planned, the four of us will walk out of here alive. Gods be with us. 

Jaime had first asked Brienne to flee with him back to Kings Landing, but she solidly refused. I will not leave Pod to be tortured to death, she thought. And they might as well save Hyle if they were going back for the boy. After he saw she would not budge on the matter, Jaime had explained it all clearly. Wildfire. Jaime had brought along a vial with him on his trip to Riverrun, just in case. The wildfire would be their most valuable weapon he had said. But they would have to get close, as they had no arrows to ignite the substance from a far distance, and the Brotherhood camp had no sure places of cover. Brienne would slowly present herself to Lady Stoneheart, counting how many Brothers Stoneheart had keeping watch. She would act like Jaime was her captive. But you really are, she thought. 

Before she would bring Jaime out to Stoneheart, she would ask for the release of Pod and Hyle. A fair trade. Only then would should bring Jaime to the Brotherhood. Hopefully, they would get close enough to the creature that Jaime could pull out the vial of wildfire kept under his cloak and light her up to a fiery and crispy end. And hopefully she would finally die. Poor woman. If a few Brothers burnt with her, so be it. After killing Stoneheart, Brienne and Jaime would hope that the Brotherhood would let them go peacefully , perhaps with a bribe or two, some Lannister golden coins. After all the Lannisters were known for their wealth, right? If things got ugly, it was agreed that Brienne and Jaime would fight to the death, hopefully having Pod and Hyle to fight along with them. 

They had a arrived to the edge of the forest. Brienne took one glance at Jaime. He nodded in return. It was time to end this.


	4. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! More edits coming soon. Along with possible changes. Please ignore my limited knowledge on the location of the BwB. I got creative. Enjoy reading!

Brienne walked out of the forest and around to the cave opening, right in front of the Brothers and Lady Stone Heart. She could smell the salt water scent coming from the sea that billowed before the cave. "My Lady, I have traveled back from Riverrun. I want to inform you that Jaime Lamnister is---"

"Absolutely and positively well. It's great to see you Lady Stark. Oh, my how things have changed. You look, well to be honest, very very very pale, even a little bit ghostly, if I may say. But that is besides the point. I have come to pay my last and final debt and here I am", Jaime said, grinning from ear to ear. What the sevens is he doing? Brienne thought. If looks could kill right now Jaime would be a dead man and she the killer. All that planning, for nothing. Lady Stark looked on coldly piercing through Jamie's eyes. She uttered words so softly spoken, it sent a shiver through Brienne's spine. One of the brothers spoke loud and true. "Kill him. Kill the Kingslayer! ", he said.

"Noooo!", Brienne yelled but was quickly struck down to her knees by a brother she had not seen coming up behind her. From the corner of her eyes, Brienne could see Pod and Hyle where she had left them, ropes still around neck, hands still chained, but feet now on the ground instead of dangling in a tree. They were alive. They looked weak, but definitely alive. Two brothers held them in chains . Her attacker carried her out away from the cave's mouth and closer to the sea, chained her feet. As Brienne tried to squirm away helplessly, the brother pinned down her ankles, the rusted bangles mercilessly biting through her flesh, and spiked the end of her chains solidly in the sandy ground. Brienne struggled with her hands to get free, to help Jaime. "Enough whore", and the brother struck her on the head with his fist. Too bad he hit like a girl. Brienne waited for the brother to retreat back towards the cave before she again tried to wiggle herself free. As she thrashed around in panic, she looked up, and saw Jamie standing there waiting for a brother to drag him out parallel to where she was on the ground. She froze. The wind was cold.

In his Lannister fashion, through all of this, Jamie was smiling. Another brother had seen his grin. "Wipe the smile off his bloody face. Make him feel his true worth!". The brother closest to Jamie smacked him repeatedly with the top of his sword, not paying any attention to where the hilt landed. Jamie stood for a while and then crumpled to his knees panting, blood streaming from his mouth along with teeth. He was left speechless, smile broken. But he's still breathing, still alive. Give us hope, Brienne prayed. "Please", Brienne begged. "Please leave him be! He is a changed man__" "Shut it you beast!" Brienne's head swung backwards from a slap so hard she thought she would lose consciousness at any moment. A brother had come up behind her to attack, unnoticed. It felt like it took hours, but her focus came back and she saw Jamie. Not struggling, but with his head down, in what looked like shame. Defeat.

Brienne started to cry. "What are you doing?!", she yelled. This wasn't the plan idiot. This cannot be the end of this. The winds carried the sounds of metal against metal. A sword being sharpened.

_Why are you doing this ?_

_I'm doing this to save Pod, to save Hyle. I'm doing this for you Brienne._

Jeering came, but Brienne blocked it out hearing nothing but Jamie's shallow breaths. She once again tried to fight against her chains. 

_You're not at your end. Not yet. Please get up and fight with me! You are too strong to have it end like this._

_I cannot let you fight my battles for me M' lady. I have to do what is right._

_You can't leave me Jamie. Please don't leave me._

_I will not leave you my dear Brienne. I'll be with you always. And forever in your heart. My friend. Brienne..._

_Jamie I need you!_

_I needed you. Thank you for being there for me._

_Are you scared?_

_I fear that I have not had enough time to, enough time to, to appreciate things for what they are. You are everything good Brienne. I fear that you deserve better and not me, not a Kings_ ____

Brienne stopped clawing at the ground and broke her silence. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew if there was going to be a time, this was it. Courage Brienne, courage:

"Ser Jamie! Ser Jamie look upon me!, she shouted.  "Get on with it brother, strike your sword hard and true!" said one of the brothers. "Wait, wait!! I have something to say it will only take a moment." Sitting on her perch at the cave entrance, Lady Stoneheart looked frustrated at the extension of her procession of death, the cold witch, but nodded. "Ser Jamie. Ser, Jaime please look here upon me." Brienne panted. Nothing. More shallow breaths, he is shaking now, the poor man. Is it the wind or the years of guilt he's carried on his back throughout Westeros for too long? "Ser Jaime!! Please!!" She was begging now. She could not do this anymore. He had already given up . Why should she keep fighting? _You know why Brienne. Tell him._ A voice. Her thought? Brienne smiled. My Jamie ..." At that Jamie raised his head, blood dripping down his chin. Brienne could see a brother coming up behind Jamie slowly, but with horrific purpose. She had to speak and fast.

"My Jamie, you are not alone in death." Speaking loudly over all the loud remarks of the brothers Brienne bellowed:

"Let them call me the Kingslayer's whore, let them call me the Kingslayer's wench, the Lion's lover, let them call me whatever they want! It does not matter! All of _these_ lies, but truths be told , I am in love with you Jamie Lannister! I, I love you." Brienne could feel the red creeping up around her face. Through the cloudiness Jamie thought, _She loves me_. Brienne turned and yelled at Lady Stoneheart "We don't get to choose who we love!" She turned around just in time to see the sword coming straight for Jamie's back. "By what right does the Wolf judge the Lion?!!!" The last words Jamie heard, her beautiful, strong voice. The sapphires.Then everything went black.


	5. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone one for reading! These chapters are so much fun to write for you guys! Enjoy reading :) I'll probably add some of the Brothers names at a later date.

Brienne screamed. The sword slipped through and out to Jamie's front. The brother pulled back the sharp and, now bloodied blade, and Jamie fell forward eyes glazed. Her heart couldn't take it. Without Jamie, her world no longer made sense. More than ever like a woman at her last end, Brienne fainted.

 

What should we do with them M'lady? Shall we kill the wench?

Stoneheart croaked a command. 

 

"Right! The lady says leave them there. With any luck they will be swallowed up by the waves of the sea. Kingslayer and whore together at last. May they rot in the sea. 

 

"And the other captives?" this from another brother. 

"She says we can let them go once we've reached our next campsite so we know they don't double back as a rescue party. Lady Brienne kept her word, and as you can see, delivered. Come brothers. We travel to Riverrun. Lady Stoneheart has found her next target and wants to attack at night. 

 

"Who is it?" 

"We'll find out soon enough."


	6. And Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that one coming :)

Brienne woke to a mouth full of water and sand. She coughed a million times before clearing out her throat. Disoriented, she took in her surroundings. Waves. Sand. I'm on a beach, and, and it's so cold. She focused in on something straight ahead, an object that at the moment looked like an odd blob. Then she saw red, washing into the sea. It was Jamie. Her heart leapt with the memory of what had happened what one, three, ten hours ago!!! In her haste she stood up on wobbly legs and started to run only to topple over her own two feet and fixed chains . She cursed looking back at her feet seeing the peg still embedded deep in the sand. She tried all she could to pull the peg up with no success. Her hands were raw. Jamie don't worry. I'm coming. Brienne rolled on her stomach and started to twist left and right to move the peg back and forth, creating a larger hole and forcing the pike upward. The chains at her ankles scrapped along her skin and tour mercilessly. Brienne was sure that they were hitting bone.

 

A large wave overtook her and she choked down another large gulp of salt water. Moving faster Brienne squirmed the peg finally up out of the grown. She crawled further up the coast just barely missing the next rugged wave that came crashing down. Brienne then hobbled on her two chained feet over to Jamie. He's not dead she told herself as she drew closer. He's not dead. She fell twice, but eventually reached him. Brienne sat next to Jaime's form. She housted him up and adjusted him as carefully as she could into her lap. "Jaime!" She yelled. " Jamie talk to me, say something. It's Brienne." The only answer was a bird circling up over head. A crow making the ugliest of calls. Brienne grew tired of waiting for a response. She began to shake him furiously. By now the red running from between his armor, had slowed to a steady stream. "Jamie Lannister, you wake up now. I am furious at what you did. Wake up so I can yell at you. Wake up damn you!" The tears fell hard now. "Jamie please, please." She slowly peeled of his armor, pulled back his shirt and saw a gash that would not go away. Would not stop bleeding. My Jamie. Brienne sat up straighter and pulled Jaime closer. She could feel the cold now coming from his body.

As her tears fell in torrents, Brienne began to rock him and sing. To herself, to Jaime:

_By what right does the wolf judge, the wolf judge the lion_

_By what right does the wolf judge, the wolf judge a lion_

_By what right does the wolf judge the wolf judge the lion_

_By what right does the wolf judge the wolf judge my lion_

Afternoon turned into evening, but Brienne could not make herself move. She had been praying for hours not taking her eyes of his, willing for her life energy to slip into him. She heard a crack of a twig behind her and flinched but did not turn to see who had come forth. She had no fight left in her .

" Dear lady, please do not cry, please dry your tears." said a voice with no body.

"Please be on your way and leave us be, I do not want to talk with you.

The voice with no body came closer now and stepped around to be in Brienne's sight. At first Brienne saw golden tanned feet and as her eyes went up the hour glass shape of a woman. The woman was beautiful with golden hair billowing down to her mid back. She wore a simple, long dress of gold and white. Brienne would have been awe struck if it weren't for her feelings of loss. Despair. Helplessness. Damn you Jamie. _Love you Jamie_. She looked back towards his face grasped his cold good hand that was now a pale blue.

"Did you love him? " the golden lady said. Brienne was starting to get angry. She flushed and spoke "What is it to you what he is to me. He is dead now leave us in peace!"

" So you do love him?"

" I did not say that, go away this does not concern yo___"

The figure knelt in front of her now. " Oh but it does my dear Brienne. You are after all holding my dear baby boy. My Jamie."

Brienne looked closer for the first time. "You're, you're a Lannister."

"Yes!"

Now she saw it. The same feminine figure as Cersei, the golden yellow hair, a trademark of the Lannister clan. Jamie's mother! This was all too much. Brienne started to fill dizzy, the wear and tear of being beaten. "M' lady forgive me for not noticing I, are you real?! I must be dreaming." "You have nothing to apologize for my dear. If anything I should thank you." "Thank me my lady?" "Are you not the one who encouraged my son to live an honorable life?" the figure spoke. " I, no I just talked with him." Brienne stammered. " My dear you saved him. From his family, from his enemies, and most importantly from himself. This does not feel like saving someone, Brienne thought. The tears threatened to come hard again. "Before you lose all your waters through tears my child let me have my son." Caught off guard, Brienne clung to Jamie like it was instinct, a mother protecting it's young. The woman in white shook her head lightly "It's ok my dear, I will give him back to you. I just want to hold my boy one more time. Reluctantly, Brienne handed Jamie's body gracefully to his mother. She cuddled her son and for a moment looked sad and lost. She recovered quickly, looking up at Brienne with a smile.

"I have a gift for you dear Brienne of Tarth. A kiss of life for the one you love. " Brienne could only stare in question. The woman in white laughed, "I know this is a lot for you to take in and I am so sorry for all of your troubles thus far." Brienne found a question. "So you are a...?" The Lannister woman grew serious. " Brienne you must remember there are many forces in this world. You must never forget that!" Jamie's mom cupped her son's head and lightly kissed him on the mouth. A warm breeze ran up from the sea. She handed Jamie's body back to Brienne. Immediately, Brienne felt warmth. Alive. He's really alive. Brienne thought she might faint again. "Oh!" It took a while for her words to come back to her.

"Thank you, thank you for bringing him back to me." she sobbed. She took another deep breath. "When will he awake?" " I cannot say my dear. Look after him. And here, take this." She handed Brienne a small scroll. "What is this?" " Words for Jamie from his mother." " But you are here now! You can't possibly leave, can't you stay with him?" Brienne shoute, perhaps a little too loudly. "No! I'm not of this world anymore Brienne. I live now with your mother and those who came before her. Brienne was shocked once more. " You've seen my mom?!?" The Lannister woman chuckled as she rose to her bare feet. "My dear, please be safe and remember, never be ashamed of loving another. It's the best gift you will find in your lifetime her. The woman began to walk away. "But", Brienne started. "Stay well my loves." the woman said without turning around. And with that, she disappeared into the sea. A mix of sparkles and dust remaining in her wake.

Brienne held on tightly to Jaime with one arm, and to the small scroll in her other hand. The only thought she had at the moment was that she had not asked the woman her name. She could still here the crow in the distance. Alive.


	7. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're not well, you must get well. Happy 4th Everyone! And thanks for reading :)

Weary and exhausted from her recent travels, and almost being hung, Brienne struggled to get Jaime back up to the now vacated cavern. His body was steadily warming. She finally reached the first nook of the cavern, and gently laid Jaime down on the makeshift bedroll. Brienne was still stunned. He's alive. So alive. It took a moment for her to come back to reality. Despite Jaime's being alive, his wound was still very real. Once again Brienne made sure he was still breathing before running out to the sea with an old bucket she found on the grown, filling it with water. Better for Jaime to be asleep for this part. It would sting. But he's alive. In her haste to see him well, Brienne stripped Jaime of his shirt and poured a generous amount of salt water over his wounds. She tore off the mid section of her own shirt to use as a sponge and soak up the excess water. There, the bleeding had ceased. She tore off both of her pants legs for bandages. Once Jaime was bandaged up and modestly covered again, Brienne collapsed on the ground beside him. Exhausted, she prayed that no one would find them in the cavern over night. She rolled on the ground towards Jaime, willing for him to open his eyes.

...............

Brienne stirred. She jerked up from her sleep. She must have dozed. It was now morning. They had survived the night. She turned back down to the bed to see Jaime still sound asleep. Please let him wake today. She busied about looking for any spare food in the cavern. All she found were a couple of turning apples lying at the cavern entrance. _Probably dropped by those brutes of hers_ , Brienne seethed. She picked up the apples and went back to Jaime. His slumber seemed less deep now. His color was coming back to normal and every now and then he would shift in his sleep. _You're nearly there. Just open your eyes love._ Brienne did not leave his side other than to relieve herself or rummage for scraps of food. She gave him a bath using her sleeves and the unlimited supply of sea water. She took his stump in her hand. _My love_.

 

 

...............

Jaime felt warm. Warm like he had never felt before. And something pleasant was spinning around in his head. The voice of an angel. He smiled in his sleep. _Brienne_. He wanted to reach out to her, but felt stuck.For awhile, everything was black. Then Jaime saw it, a thin sliver of light. He reached for it.

 

...............

Brienne was humming quietly when she felt it. Jaime's stump had come to life in her hand. Brienne shot up fast from the ground and knelt beside Jaime's head."Jaime, Jaime can you hear me? It's Brienne."  Jaime's eyes were closed, but his head began to turn back and forth. He started to mumble incoherently, but then his words came out clearly. "Bri, brize, brin, Brienne , Brienne! Brienne!" He repeated her name, eyes still closed, his head thrashing now from side to side. Brienne climbed on top of him and held his head in place to protect him from harm. He still called out to her, as if he could not find her. "I'm, I'm here Jaime, I'm right here." Surprising herself, Brienne lowered her mouth to his. With her lips, Brienne willed that Jaime would know that she was there.

 

...............

Jaime's eyes flashed open immediately at the sudden contact. Soft lips left his as quickly as they came. At first Jaime did not know where he was. He was currently staring at the bare, pale stomach of a woman . When he looked up everything came swarming back in big waves. Excitement, anger, sadness, rage. Green eyes locked onto blue. They drank each other in for a long time. Finally Jaime broke the silence. "Is this what it feels like?" His voice was heavy and intense . Brienne was caught off guard. "I'm sorry?" Jaime grew restless beneath her, still too weak to lift his own head from the bed . "Tell me Brienne, to _truly_   have love for someone. Is this how it feels?" Jaime grabbed Brienne's hand and dragged it to his heart . Brienne gasped, his heart was galloping. "It could be", Brienne whispered, a blush coming to her face. "Oh.", was all he said, eyelids now dropping. Jaime's fever took over and he drifted once more.


	8. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne shares. Jamie listens.

The next day when Jaime woke, Brienne would not let him speak two words until he had finished two apples, and took two gulps of sea water. She had explained to Jaime, with occasional sobs and tears, what had happened in the past couple of days, including meeting what Brienne claimed to be his dead mother. Before he could react to all that she shared, Brienne handed him a rolled up piece of parchment. "Here Jaime. You should read this as soon as possible. It's...from your mother. I'm sure its rather important" He took the scroll from her. Brienne had quickly left out of the nook in the cavern, saying that she would go and gather what food she could find for them to eat for the day.

Jaime sat for what felt like hours, too stunned to move. To breathe. Eventually, he found the courage to open the parchment. His hands were trembling. In the folded parchment, Jaime unraveled a dainty handkerchief. In it was a ring of gold, simple, but with a magnificent pearl sitting in the middle. Jaime lifted up the hanky, and was surprised by a familiar scent. And then he saw it. Dated marks of print were etched onto the inner side of the parchment. He flattened out the paper in his hand. It read:

_My dear Jaime,_

_Know right from wrong. Learn from your mistakes. And remember my dear to find a woman that not only wants your love, but deserves it._

_All my love,_

_-Mom_

 

 

That was it. Jaime blinked. He was holding his mother's hanky. And the smell, the smell was of home. Not Westeros, but of Casterly Rock. Jaime quickly picked up the ring he had laid on his make shift bed. Her wedding ring. Willingly, Jaime allowed his childhood memories of his mother to come rushing back. She looked so much like Cersei, but that was where their similarities ended. His mother always smelled of fresh air and grass, and her smile never left her.

 

"Jaime?" Brienne had returned from her trip. "Jaime, you're crying." Jaime quickly stuffed the note, handkerchief, and ring in his breeches pocket and turned back to Brienne. She had walked over to him. She reached out her hand to catch a tear. "I'm fine Brienne, just alittle pained that's all" He knew she didn't believe him the moment he opened his mouth. He sounded so sad and mournful . "It was the note wasn't it, from your mother?" Jaime kept his head down, admiring his toes. "Jaime", at that he looked up into eyes of blue."If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you!?"  "Yes I know, thank you Brienne." And with that he turned back quietly to face the wall. Brienne took this as her cue to leave quietly.

_This was bad_ , she thought. _He's almost back to where he first lost a hand._ _How can this be?_ She needed the old Jaime back, and fast. They couldn't hide out in the cave forever. Eventually, they would run out of food.  And they could do without the seawater.   Several days passed with dreary skies, but with each Jaime grew stronger . It was not a week before Brienne decided Jaime was ready for the next journey to lie ahead of them. Or was it still just her? She wasn't sure.

As they packed what little they had , Jaime felt uneasy. They had talked together the previous night about going to Brienne's homeland of Tarth to ask her father's help in finding the lost Stark girl. It seemed that Lady Stoneheart's cold demeanor did nothing to deter Brienne's determination to find the girl. That was admirable. She had laid out the plans rather quickly, which involved them safely reaching the Stormlands and buying a boat to set sail. Brienne thought it best to use Tarth's services as, well he knew his own family services were questionable. But he had only been half listening to her during this conversation. All the while Jaime was playing with the little gem in his breeches pocket. And thinking about what it meant to him. He had a lot to think about these days. _I guess that's what damned honor does to you_ , he thought.


	9. Outsider In

Brienne

She was overwhelmed. Just the site of home on the ship brought tears to her eyes. _She's nearly there! Home_. Her luck seemed to only improve after the whole Lady Stoneheart incident, her and Jaime finding it easy to find voyagers to take them safely to Tarth, with Lannister payment of course. Jaime was recovering from his wound, however his recovery was compounded with the ever present sea sickness on the ship. _Poor little lion_. _He had not roamed far from his little lair of Westeros_ , Brienne thought. She was trying her best to hide it, but she still worried about him. After he read the note he just hadn't been the same Jaime. "M' Lady." The captain of the boat announced that they had arrived. Brienne's heart lept. She ran to the last cabin at the south end of the boat. "Jaime, we are here! Come on!"

Jaime

Jaime reluctantly got to his feet. Brienne had already ran back out of his cabin. He took one step and thought he would vomit. The ship had stopped at port but he still felt like he was floating at sea. _Damn these Stormlands_. Somehow he made it to the door and pushed it open. He blinked once, then twice, and then once more. The waters, they were exactly the color of sapphires, _and the wenches eyes,_ he thought. _This place, it's beautiful_. He breathed in the air and immediately smelled the freshness of the waters with a twinge of scent from the white sandy shoreline. _This is no Westeros_. As his eyes adjusted, he could already see Brienne had got off the boat and was now in the middle of a group of men and women, hugging a tall, yet hefty man with a white beard. And mustache. Watching them now, Jaime felt like he was invading the privacy of Brienne and wanted to break the gaze even before it started . An edge of jealousy crept in. The hug was lasting way too long! He quickly got off the boat and stepped into the crowd of people, unaware of the quiet that had come about at his presence. Noticing the sudden silence, Brienne and the tall man broke apart. Cool, but serious blue eyes met Jaime's. He froze, his heart stopped. This was... this was... "Uhhhhhh, Brienne faltered. "Ser Jaime, I would like you to meet my father, Lord Selwyn of Tarth. Father this is..." " I know who this fool is. The Kingslayer."

 

Jaime just stood there. No words coming to mind. And now finally feeling all the piercing eyes of the people of Tarth, on him. _Well this isn't good_. Definitely couldn't call it a welcoming party for his sake. "Father."  Brienne spoke lightly glancing briefly Jaime's way. "Ser Jaime has done an awful lot wrong, but he is changed. He has saved me before. You should thank him for saving your daughter's life." She smiled at Jamie. 

 

Sewlyn's eyes would not leave Jaime's. They were pure daggers now. Jaime thought he might pass out at any moment from not breathing. 

 

  
"Brienne, my daughter that has proven she can fight and beat men with and without swords. I cannot believe that you needed saving. And from a man so scrawny and with one hand."

 

At this Brienne flushed red. "Father please. Enough."

 

 

"Very well, he can stay for now." Lord Selwyn wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulders, him having her height by 3 inches. "Come Brienne. You have much to tell me my sweet."

 

Jaime finally broke from his paralysis and moved forward behind them keeping a good distance. The rest of Tarth's people followed. He could still feel glares at his back, stares at his golden arm.

 

Jaime heard Lord Selwyn laugh. "I'm sure we won't be bothered if he is the only lion here. And if he bothers us, will just throw him into the sea. Lions can't swim right?"


	10. Brienne's Twin

Selwyn

He could tell his daughter had been through a lot when she first got off the ship . She had a dark deep bruise around her neck and a large patch was plastered on the side of her cheek . But the stories she told him while they were seated in his study were more than he could have ever expected. 

 

Winning Renly's melee. No surprise there.

 

Becoming part of his kings guards.

 

Seeing Renly die by a ghostly shadow.

 

Pledging an oath to Catelyn Stark.

 

Following orders to take the Kingslayer back to King's Landing. 

 

All the craziness of Westeros. 

 

Brienne's task to find the Stark girls. 

 

And to his horror, facing Lady Stoneheart. 

 

He was still listening when something struck him

 

 

"...and Jaime thought that it would be best if we left early on sea to avoid any..."

 

"You call him Jaime now? Did I not teach you to be a proper young lady?" 

 

"Yes, but Jaime and I, we've--

 

"You've what?," he bellowed. 

 

He knew his tone should have been lighter , but he had to get the truth out of her. His daughter was too easy to read. Her cheeks had started to turn a smooth pink and then a bright red as she stared back at him. He knew these signs too well . They were the same as last time. The same with Renly. 

 

"We have, have been through a lot and and helped each other along the way. That is all. If you will excuse me, I will get ready for dinner." 

 

Brienne rose quickly, almost tripping over her own chair, and left the room.

 

 

  
_My daughter_ , he thought. _In love with the Kingslayer. Gods help us_. 

 


	11. Good Gesture

Brienne

That was too much. Brienne felt hot. Too hot. She needed air. She went to her room and opened up the one window. It was small but enough wind was coming through. She also had the most beautiful view of the island. Tarth. _I missed you_ , she smiled. Finally feeling cool enough to function properly, Brienne checked herself in her now tiny childhood mirror, and then set out to find Jaime. She should apologize for her father. She could tell that Jaime was still hurt by the mention of his missing hand. She found him in the room farthest from hers in the western part of the tower. The door was ajar. He was bent over the small table in his room, working on something. She knocked. He acknowledged her without turning to face her "Come in Lady Brienne.", he muttered. 

"Oh,I'm Lady now?" It was too formal for her liking. 

"I don't want anymore words from your father."

"Jaime, I'm so sorry. His words were very harsh. Please do not take them to heart."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Years of stares,glares, and name calling have strengthened my insides."

At that he stood up and walked towards Brienne. He had a determined look about his face that made the hair on her skin stand tall. He walked up so close, Brienne could see his throat move as he took a nervous gulp. In his good hand, Jaime brought up a necklace. The band was thick but had length and in the middle of it was a simple but precious stone. "Jaime, it's beautiful."

"It's yours. I made it for you. For the Lady of Tarth." He placed the necklace gently into here palm. "The band is thick enough to cover a good amount of the scaring on your neck. I'm afraid I'm not creative enough for something to cover the cheek, not that it necessarily needs to be covered . It shows your bravery."

He smiled a beautiful smile then.

 _Gods he's handsome_. Brienne caught herself quickly. "Thank you...Tell me.... Are you doing this to impress my father?"

Jaime grinned then. "Maybe.... Maybe not."

Brienne sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get ready for dinner Lannister."


End file.
